


jeremy heere and miceal mell get lit

by dreaminq



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Adventure, Baking, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, all i know is that michael and jeremy are gay, and the squid sucks, i wanna fucking die too, ive never listened to bmc, rich cake, rich dies, xdxd funny story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminq/pseuds/dreaminq
Summary: xd this is an original story made by me and in it, jeremy and michel bake a cake. there are some plot twitsts along the way omg!!!! amd it's a fun filled adventure that'll keep you in suspenseXDXD rrmember to like and review because reviews keep me alive and not wanting to die every fucking second of my goddamn lifeI HPPE YOU LIKE THE SOTRY HAAHAHAHAHA XXDXDX!!





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the kids were singing, the birds were blooming and the flowers were chirping. On days like this, kids like-- Wait fuck wrong thing

It was a beuatiful day. Micheal wanted to visisit his good friend Jeremy Neere to get fucking lit and bake a cake together. It would be a very enjoyable time, especially afte they got rid of that fucking **Squid**

He smiled and approached his friend’s house, and knocked on his door. Patiently he waited for Jeremy to answer it, and when the door swung the fuck open, Michal was instantly pulled inside by his friend. Jeremy whispered to him as he ented, “Hey” and then Micheal replied with “Hey” and then Jeremy smileda t the guy and stared into his eyes. They’re like, good eyes or something I guess? I don’t know, they’re kinda gay tho.

After that, Micheal sat on the floor and looked up at Jermany and jeremy said, “Why didn’t you fucking deck me in the face, man?” And Micheal looked up and was all confused and stuff and shrugged. “I don’t know, I just don’t want to ruin your beuatiufl face I guess? I guess. Maybe. I’m kinda homo jsyk, so yeah i guess //shrugs//” And then Heremy replied in a Pamtri voice: “Oh, okay”

Micheal smiled at his friend with his Eyes and then stood up. “Well let’s go get that cakie makie stuuf and go make a cake!” He did a :D and Jeremy returned the :D and then they walked off together, into the kictechn. And Jeremy grabbed the Cake shit from the Cake Shit and put the Cake Shit On The Cake Shit and then grabbed an egg or like, two.

“So it says here on the Cake Shit instructions that We should like, make Cake Shit using eggs and some flour and stuff? I don’t know, maybe we should listen to that bake a cake song from that one show with Robbie Rotten and we are number one.” Micheal suggest, shrugging a little bit. Jeremy nodded his head in agreement and grabbed his phone. He turned on the song, and listend to the intrustions.

“Well it says we bake a cake.” JEremy and Minechal (haha michale in minecraft) nodded in agreement. Micheal grabbed a really thicc banana from the kitechen and like, unpeeled it. He sucked a little, and then just vored it. Like, he didn’t even chew it. He just slid it into his throat. JEremy watched this happen and thought to himself, “Wow. I wish he could do that to me.” And then he nodded quietly, putting a finger on his chin in thought. He looked very seductive and Micheal stared him. “WOw I would totally vore that too just like I did to that banern.”

After like a few a minutes, Jeremy said quiet to himself, “Maybe we should jsut like, illegally download a cake. Like, pirating. Just pirate a fucking cake. Yknow?” Micheal nodded and said , “Yeah.”

The two cracked their eggs and shoved it into the bowl with the cake mix and stuff. And then they like. Put cake stuff theere. Then they shoved the bowl into the oven and just let it site. It’s a wooden bowl. They’re old fashion now. They live in like, Kansas or something. That’s their home. That’s where they live now. While they waited for the cake, jeremy got an thought ANd he said to Micheal. Have you ever thought about like, being Dorothy? And like, we get whisked awy to the magical land of Narnia, where The Wizard of Oz takes place?” Micheal said “Yeah. I’m be a og. I’d be Tolddo.” “Yeah, I agree. You’re a dog uyou fucking bitch.” “And you’re fucking furry you incandescent lightpost.” “Take that back you monster! You Soggy Newsperpper!” “no!” “Fuck!”

THen the oven made a sound. They looked into the oven by pulling it open, and were about to take out the cake, when, omG! THE SQUID CAME OUT OF IT! HE CRAWLED OF THE OVEN WITH TWO LEGS ON HIS LEGS AND THEN! HE SAID “Help me” And jeremy said “fuck off”

The squid cried a little bit, and then Micheal closed the oven again, and just turned it on. Again. And then like, he opned it a little bit later and Like, a cake that looked strikingly alike Morty from Rick an D Mortimer came out. It’s a gay cake. It just came out. As gay.

Micheal looked at Jeremy and said, “Dude it’s like a symbol of your denying your gay” And Jeremy nodded and said, “yeah. You’re right. Wow, Micheal I’m so happy that I’m like, totally gay” Jeremy then said “I gottta pee.” And the n he like, went outside. And peed on a tree. And then he went back inside. Micheal stared at him and said, “What the fuck.” And then Jeremy said , “I don’t know fuck you” And then Micheal said “I thought you were gonna masturbate or something” And Jeremy did a winky face irl.

Micheal grabbed the cake and set it on the counter. He stared at it longingly. Something was missing. He grabbed Jeremy’s hand. And stuck it in the cake. “It’s better now.” He stated. His eyes burned into Jeremy’s eyes. And then he grabbed a knife. And cut the cake, not jeremy. Jeremy then said, “Oh Okay Thanks For Not Murdering Me” and then micheal said “yeah”

Then! Out of nowhere Rich dropped in from the celing and said “hey” and then the two of them stared at him, and Jeremy said “Hey, do you wanna share this cake with us?” And then Rich was like “yeah.” They grabbed a finger I mean a fork and then they stabbed the cake. It looked like a murder scene. There were cake guyts everywhere and there was some blood too? But It wasn’t from the cake. It was from Rich. Rich was a dead. Jeremy and Micheal Stared at him On the floor and said “oh no we’re homicidal maniacs now! We have to hide the bodey!”

They took Rich’s flesh and shoved him IN THE OVEN with the rest of the cake and turned it on. Rich didn’t scream or anything cause he was dead. But Micheal screamed a little bit internally. It sounded a goat. Jeremy stared at him. “Miceal. We killed him. What do we do with our lives? WHat can we accomplish anymore?Do we kill more people? Do we slaughter the innocent? Or do we sacrifice ourselves to the dark gods of the underworld?”

Micheal stared at Heremy With his eyes and said, with his eyes, “No. Jeremy. We stand together. We wwill not let the death of the innocent bystanders make our days become insuffereable and Unhealthy. We will not stab anymore people Jeremy. This is our life. We choose where we go. We forge our own pathers Jeremy, and let no one choose for us. We are together foreveer Jemaniah.”

Micheal cried a little bit, and Jeremy did too. Then Micheal toched his face. “Hey wanna go get a dog?” jeremy smiled and siad “Yes. I do.” Adn then he also asked, “Are there any new good looking games out right now?” And Micheal said “No they’re all fucking shit But hey… No i legit cant think of any like, new good looking games right now. I was gonna say the Evil Within 2 but I never actually played it so i’m not certain how good it’ll be? But maybe I’m not sure, I should probably look into that series but idk fam :/”

“Oh Okay” jeremy said, and then he grabbed Micheal’s head and pulled him out the door. I meant hand. But I said head instead. And then they went a nd stole a dog and named him. “Bettew Keanu Weeves.”

The end


	2. jeremy hhere and michell mell get a dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dogs, ressurections, and moths oh my!!!!

Hey gysy im tired  
\--

 

Jeremy and miechall were walking. Where were they walking, you ask? I dont know. To a pet store, i guess. Or a poiund. I dont know, but, they got a dog there. Wherever they went. The dog’s name was Stabber the Stubborn. He was a chow chow. He was also kinda cool? He had like, ears and stuff, so i guess thats pretty good.

Micheal looked aty the dog and said, “Wow JEremy you really know how to get hot dogs am i right or am i right!” Jeremy stared at him with disappointed eyes and replied with, “Stop.”

They were crossing a street with Micheal in Stabber the Stubborn’s arms, and Jeremy looked at his phone and remembered he had a reheasrel……. Micheal didn’t want to see another play after the other one that he was most recently participation seeing in? Im fucking tired. I dont know what the fuck im saying, bear with me.

But nayways, Jeremy told Micheal and Stabber that he would be back at his house around 5pm. Right now, it was 3pm. So that would be like 2 hours of playing with Stabber. Micheal looked at the surrounding area and thought about what he should do with Stabber for the time being. He walked over to a bench at a tree place with Stabber in tow.

“Wow, it sure is a depressing time without my gay friend with me, you know what I’m saying, Stabber?” The dog barked at him in response, seeing to understand his troubles. What a good boy! Wowie. Wish I had a dog like that

A moth flew around Micheal’s head, and he tried to bat it away. However, it would not leave. This made the dude begin to worry a little bit. A few more moths came over to him, and they started to swarm around him. It started to get really scary, so Micheal ran away while telling Stabber to follow him.

The dog obediently followed, and Micheal’s troubles only seem to grow. Once he was about 5 yards away from the moths, they started to take form… The form of a human? Or a humainoid…. Something likea FURRY MAYBE! Omg,! ANd then Micheal thought about how it was moths and stuff, and then he realized who it was. It was Mothman!

Micheal gasped in shock, then took a few steps closer to mothman. “Oly shit, is that really you, mothman?” he asked, and the swarm of moths nodded its head and said, “Yeeah. It’s me, Micheal. And we have come for you.”

The dude looked kinda scare?d because why would mothman want him? “IS there anything i can do for you, my good pal othy friendy dude?” Nd then Mothman said, “Yes, actually. I need you to resurrect my good friend, Rich. I heard that you accidentally killed him earlier today… But I really need him alive. He was my roommate, and I need him to help me pay the rent for our apartment.”

Micheal nodded in understanding. He didn’t know that mothman’s roomate was rich, but he thought it made sesne. Sometimes he wouldsee Rich walk into sschool with a few moths buzzing around him, but he never really thought about it until now. “Yeah, I can help you resurrect Rich.” mciheal replied, nodding slowly.

So the two of them went to Jeremy’s house, and looked in his oevn. Lo and behold, it was a body! It didnt’ get cooked somehow! So they were lucky. They set Rich’s body on the kitchen table and stared at it. It was kinda hot.H edidn’t have any clothes on bc they bruned in the oven. So that was kinda sad. Oh well. His dick is showing. Think about that,

After a few moments of staring at Rich’s small dick, Miheal asked Mosthman, “What do we do now?” Mothman looked bacl at him and stated, “We have to appeal to the gods.” “How do we do that?” “Stabber knows how.”

Almost as if on cue, Stabber leaned back his head and howled. It sounded something like AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHWWWWWWWWWWHHHHOOooOOoo

Then, the light in the kitchen started to flicker on and off, and the dinging room table started shaking. A knife floated from the kitch and Stabber grabbed it in his mouth. THrough the knife, he said in a very deep and raspy voice, “THey don’t call me Stabber for nothin.” And then he took the knife, and stabbed it into Rich’s deceased body.

The kitchen fridgerator opened upa dn a whole cabbage of lettuce came out of it. It floated to Micheal’s hands, and Micheal looked down at it in confustion “What do I do with this?” Mothman took the cabbage from Micheal’s hands and said, “I will do this part. You can seel the boy child guy teen dude adult idk really, bac up.” So he shoved the cabbage inside of Rich., replaced it with his heart, and then the cabbage started beating as if it WAS his heart!

Micheal then took a long thread of string that was conviently laying on the table and took Stabber’s knife and stitched him back up. Once that was done, Mothman took Rich’s heart and raised it to the sky. In the flash of a second, the heart was gone and the air seemed to crackle around them. In another few moment, Rich sat up, gasping for air. He looked at Mothman and said, “Oh my god it’s you! My roomate! I hvaent seen you in forever!” Them he looked at Micheal and Stabber, and stated, “Oh yeah thak you guys for bringing me back to life haha I really appreciate not being dead.”

Just as he got off the table, jeremy opened the door to the house and looked inside. “Micheal? Stabber? Is that you? What are you--” And then he gasped and screamed at the sight of Rich and Mothman. The two people suddenly teleported away and Jeremy stopped screaming. He wallked up to Micheal and said, “Rehearsal ewas fun. Thank you for watching Satbber for me. I appreaicte that.”

Micheal nodded and smiled. “IT was no problem! I couldn’t have resurrected Rich’s body without you, Stabber!” He patted the dog on the head and gave him a treat. The god ate it in one bite, and gave a good dog smile up at the dude.

Finally, once all the blood from Rich was cleaned off the table and floor, Jeremy, Micheal, and Stabber sat down on the couch to play some vidya games. Now they have a player 3! Haha funny jokes

 

The end of chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so tired  
> I want to die
> 
> I dont know why im making more of these  
> Im literally just doing improv
> 
> What the fuck is wrong with me
> 
>  
> 
> anyways XD XD ILL MAKE MORE!!!! HAVE A GOOD DAY GUYS!!! BAIIIIII!!!!! XDXDXDXD!!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: OMG GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED MY STORY XDXD!! HAHAH I HAD A LOIT OF FUN DOING THIS AND I REALLY THINK IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED?? ?? MAYBE IDK :( BUT HEY XD I THINK IT WAS VERY GOOD !! REMEMBER TO LIKE FAVORITE AND SUBSCRIBE AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER VIDEOS On
> 
>  
> 
> Ive never listened to more than one bmc song and im literally just fucking dying  
> If you want more of this fucking shit just, fucking, i dont know  
> Ask or something i guess
> 
> Fucking, kill me
> 
> ANYWAYS XDXDD HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A GOOD DAY!!! BAIII!!!! HAHAHAHAHAhAHAHAHAH XDXD


End file.
